grandtheftautosanandreas1fandomcom-20200215-history
Sultan
The Sultan, manufactured by Karin, is a vehicle in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, Grand Theft Auto IV and Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars. Description The Sultan is based on the early 1990s GC Chassis Subaru Impreza WRX (or WRX STi) with 1987-1995 Peugeot 405 headlights. Like the Subaru, it has a small, yet powerful turbocharged engine, and a four wheel drive layout. Its performance can outrun all of the sports coupes and supercars in the game, whilst its grippy four wheel drive system makes it particularly controllable; it is less prone to spinning out than the rear wheel drive cars, making it a good car for Gymkhana or cross-country road trip. The Sultan is the fastest four-door car in the game. The only drawback of the Sultan is it's poor build quality. The Sultan's front or back can be deformed even in low speed collisions with other vehicles. Players favor the Sultan for drive-by attacks, due to its four seat capacity and its ability to outrun rival gang or police vehicles,as it has supreme handling; it also has a large array of modifications. Performance The Sultan remains fast, grippy, engaging and easy to drive. It appears to be powered by a 3.5L Twin Turbo inline six engine in-game, unlike the Subaru it appears to be modeled after which is equipped with either a 4 cylinder horizontally opposed engine, a turbocharged 4 cylinder horizontally opposed engine, or a 6 cylinder horizontally opposed engine. Despite the appearance of the engine in-game the engine sounds appear to be modeled after the boxer rumble that Subaru has become known for. Like all 1995 and-up Subaru models and all past Sultan models the GTA IV Sultan is AWD, providing superior traction and handling over other cars of the same class. It is still good, but the opposite of an improvement of the previous one; Whilst many similarly sized sedans offer similar straight line performance, the added stability of the Sultan allows fast cornering and easy to take to power sliding making it a good choice for races or getaways, and one of the, but not close to the best 4-door cars in the game. Again though, like the Sultan RS, understeer is a factor, but still, the fast and powerful engine, added with powersliding capabilities, and emergency handling make it sporty and fun to drive and safe, allthough the engine isnt the most durable, and considering its speed, body deformation is average. Non-tuned Sultans come with alarms, the most popular forms being the horn and beep versions. Its top speed is 177 mph. Modifications Being classified as a "tuner" car, the Sultan can only be modified at Wheel Arch Angels; and like all cars of its class, the range of body kits, rims and spoilers are the same, the only distinction being its three unique customized body paint schemes. . ]] 1 : Paint Jobs (Three types ($500 each).) 2 : Colors (Only one, for the body color ($150).) 3 : Exhausts (Two types: Alien ($770), X-Flow ($680).) 4 : Front Bumper (Two types: Alien ($970), X-Flow ($880).) 5 : Rear Bumper (Two types: Alien ($980), X-Flow ($870).) 6 : Roof (scoops) (Two types: Alien ($170), X-Flow ($120).) 7 : Spoilers (Two types: Alien ($580), X-Flow ($470).) 8 : Side Skirts (Two types: Alien ($480), X-Flow ($370).) 9 : Wheels (Ten types: Cutter ($1,030), Rimshine ($980), Mega ($1,030), Grove ($1,230), Switch ($900), Shadow ($1,100), Classic ($1,620), Dollar ($1,560), Import ($820), Atomic ($770).) 10 : Bass Boost ($100) 11 : Hydraulics ($1,500) 12 : Nitrous (Three types: 2x ($100), 5x ($500) and 10x ($1,000).) It is interesting to note that while two of three of the customized body paint schemes are of original designs, one consists of a blue and yellow rally-like scheme similar to that of the Subaru World Rally Team's 1993-1996 Subaru Impreza GC. Trivia The Sultan plays the following radio stations by default when entered: Radio X in GTA San Andreas. SF-UR when entering a San Fierro Triad's Sultan. Sultan means king in Arabic, and is also the term for the head of state in various countries. The Sultan is most likely named as the "king" of the sedans as it is the fastest sedan in the game. If the Sultan is customized it will be lil' bit glitchy. if nitros is used the Sultan well go 155 closr to the Infernus's speed. Locations GTA San Andreas Spawns in the Wang Cars showroom in Downtown/King's/Doherty, (San Fierro) after completing Test Drive. The Sultan is usually seen being driven in San Fierro and Las Venturas, yet it is rarely seen in Los Santos Spawns in traffic anywhere after the "sports car traffic" cheat is activated. Driven by the San Fierro Triads on their turf. Category:Cars Category:Tuner Cars